


It's All In The Breakdown

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Collars, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Gabriel struggles with being owned, but his not-quite-human owner Sam is not what he expected and determined to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the incomparable rusty_armour. This is a sequel to morganoconner's fantastic fic 'Belong to You.' As a thank you for all her amazing work and to make her smile :)

The first thing Gabriel was aware of was that the body wrapped around him was enormous. The second was that the body gave off heat like a furnace. Then those two facts both ceased to matter as he stretched mentally and was sharply reminded of the collar strangling his grace.

Everything felt muted and stifling. Anger and self-loathing flared hard inside him and his body stiffened in castrated flight. At that, Gabriel's bedmate stirred and he felt a set of perceptive hazel eyes drink him in.

"How'd you sleep?" Sam's voice was quiet and one of his huge hands stroked down Gabriel's shoulder and arm.

Gabriel struggled with his silence, the enspelled sigils on his collar forcing the word free. "Fine."

Sam raised his eyebrows and thumbed one of the collar's sigils. A tendril of pleasure scorched through Gabriel's veins. He gasped, turning his face towards the contact. No one, no matter how non-human they were, should be able to do that. It was not what the collars were made for. But Sam Winchester was not what Gabriel had imagined either.

"You can relax, Gabriel," Sam said, his voice dropping lower, and Gabriel closed his eyes and swallowed. "You're safe, I promise."

More pleasure curled its way inside of him, and then Gabriel felt purposeful lips move against his temple, his cheeks, before stopping to linger on his mouth. Gabriel responded eagerly, matching Sam's purpose, until the pleasure from the collar and from what Sam was doing with his tongue were indistinguishable from each other.

Yes, it was possible that he liked this not-quite-human a lot.

Sam rested his forehead against Gabriel's, his breathing heavy and warm and comforting. Gabriel felt a strong shot of triumph. He'd take as many victories as he could.

"I'm sorry."

Sam's words were unexpected and the look in his eyes was almost unbearable – compassion and a depth of caring that jarred with Gabriel's vicious opinions of the race that had enslaved him and his brothers. Gabriel's expression steeled and he affected a minute shrug, trying to get a little space between them.

"I'd love to blame you," he bit out through his jagged grin. "But currently, that would be counter-productive."

Sam huffed out a laugh and skimmed his hand, whisper-soft, over Gabriel's chest. Gabriel's breath hitched. Sam kept them close together, limbs tangled as though there was nowhere that one ended and the other began.

"This wasn't my idea," Sam confessed. "But I can't say I'm sorry it was you my parents gave me."

Gabriel shivered. He could feel Sam's pulse racing, smell his arousal. He couldn't say he was sorry right now either.

"I think you agree."

Sam was smirking at him, without any maliciousness. Gabriel should be furious that this creature could read him so well, could do things to him that were, by any metaphysical law, impossible. He should be furious with himself for choosing to stay. But he couldn't because, collar or not, Gabriel had been on Earth long enough to know when humans were truthful, no matter how far off the reservation towards demonhood they were. Sam reeked of honesty. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and he wanted Gabriel to as well. Gabriel could live with that, because safety was now a precious commodity for angels.

Gabriel remembered vividly who could have bought him and how Anna had gotten her rebellious wings clipped. _Perfect for taming_, the loathsome slaver had claimed whenever Gabriel had sneered and mutinously tried not to speak. Mary Winchester had laughed and said he was exactly what Sam needed. John Winchester had eyeballed him but nodded eventually, clearly the kind of man who'd do anything for his wife.

Gabriel was traitorously and silently grateful for that.

And apparently he wasn't the family's first purchase.

"Gabriel?" Sam gently grasped his chin, forcing Gabriel to look him in the eye. "What're you thinking?"

Gabriel didn't grit his teeth against it this time. "The one your brother….owns."

"He's happy, I think," Sammy offered, a smile distractingly playing at his mouth. "I'm not an expert, but he's pretty devoted to Dean."

Devoted. Like a pet. Gabriel curled his lip in disgust. Any regard he had for the family sank, something Sam clearly picked up on because he kept his grip on Gabriel's chin firm.

"Hey, the feeling's mutual. Dean's……He's been really good for Dean. Dean probably won't ever admit it, but he cares. A lot."

Gabriel snorted, his utter disbelief clear. Sam crowded in closer, if that was even possible, and Gabriel could feel the haze of lust build again. He welcomed it.

"I know you don't think it's possible," Sam breathed into Gabriel's skin, "but you'll believe it when you see it."

"Is that an order?"

"Just a fact, for the moment."

Sam grinned and Gabriel felt lust pulse through him hard. Life was not going to be the demeaning frustration he had been fighting against.

Gabriel pushed suddenly, hungry and thrumming with the need to test his boundaries. He'd been caged for too long. Sam let him, looking amused as he rolled, so that the angel was on top. Very interesting. Sam rested a hand against the collar, and a tingling spark zinged through Gabriel. A reminder of who was in charge.

Gabriel rolled his hips in response. As Sam groaned, Gabriel slowly bent down to graze his teeth against the juncture between Sam's shoulder and neck. He was looking forward to learning all of this.

"You don't have to do this, Gabriel," Sam reminded him, sincerity shining in his eyes through the pure want and a surprising sheen of tenderness.

Gabriel tilted his head, his own arousal spiking at what was laid out before him. He spoke the only truth he believed at that moment. "I want to."

_-the end_


End file.
